Laria
The city of Laria is situated in the far north-west of the Kingdom of Sarleon. It is originally the seat of power of Duke Alamar. The city lies near the edge of Sarleon territory, with a large inland sea to the west, the Jatu Plains and the Kingdom of Ravenstern to the north and a small mountain range and the Noldor Forest to the east. Laria is the only city in Pendor to have regular contact with the illusive Noldor, as evidenced by the presence of Quigfen, a Noldor merchant who offers services to any whom the Noldor consider a friend. Economy The main exports of Laria (as the townsfolk will tell you) are Bread, Smoked Fish, Ale, Wine, Leatherworks, Tools, Wool Cloth, Pottery and Oil. Surrounding Lands The city itself comes with no added fiefs, though several villages are situated nearby: Troughbren just to the west, Erminade just to the north-west, Fletcher to the north and Ehlerdah just to the north-east. The city is protected on its western flank by an inland sea and on its northern and eastern flanks by two castles: Valorshield Castle to the north-east on the borders of the Jatu Plains and Whitestag Castle just to the east on the western borders of the Noldor Forest. The lands to the south of the city are open with no other defences between Sarleon and the Empire. Guildmaster Thr Guildmaster of Laria is Squire Thomas. He can be found just outside of the castle in the city. To find him go through the city gates and proceed up the main street in front of you. You will pass through two more sets of gates until you arrive at a stone staircase. Head up the steps and Squire Thomas will be standing to the right hand side of the stairs, nest to a table. Quigfen The Noldor have limited contact with the human world, and most of that contact is done through Quigfen, a Noldor merchant who can always be found at the tavern in Laria. Unlike most other Noldor, Quigfen has a calm temperament and is civil towards humans. However, he will only offer his services to those that the Noldor consider a friend (those with relations with the Noldor above negative levels), and even then his services come at a high price: a Qualis Gem (though this will only have to be given once in order to access his wares). The reward is well worth the price however, as Quigfen has access to exceptionally high quality Noldor equipment and some other very rare items. Quigfen also offers the player a chance to hire Noldor mercenaries, though again this comes at the cost of a Qualis Gem. Noldor are perhaps the greatest warriors in the known world however, strong with the sword, bow and horse, and make a deadly addition to any force. Finally, once relations with the Noldor have been built up to appropriate levels (roughly 20+) Quigfen will offer you a chance to trully gain the Noldor's trust, via a quest called "Befriending the Noldor". Quigfen will ask you to aid the Noldor by defeating a large army of Jatu who have invaded their forest homeland. The army is roughly 250 men strong, mostly (if not all) mounted warriors, so be prepared with a strong anti cavalry force (Sarleon Halberdiers and Empire Armored Pikemen will work wonders here), aswell as many effective ranged units and cavalry of your own. Once the army is defeated, return to Quigfen, and along with his thanks, he will allow you to gain access to the hidden home of the Noldor, Castle Elacrai, from where you can purchase more Noldor equipment, be trained by the Noldor, learn more about this illusive race and compete in the monthly tournaments for a chance to earn grand prizes including but not limited to Qualis Gems. People of Interest *Lady Anna - The wife of Duke Alamar. She can be found inside the castle, straight down the main street from the main gate and at the top of a flight of stone stairs. *Steward Barrigan - Castle Seneschal, found in the castle in the same area as Lady Anna. *Dexmoran - Tavern Keeper. His tavern is down the road directly to the left hand side of the city gates, in the corner at the end of the street. *Samuel - Horse Merchant. Found down the same same street as the tavern, to the right hand side. *Willis - Arms Merchant. You will find him down the road immediately to the right of the city gates, at the end of the street on the left hand side. He shares his stall with Drom, the armour merchant. *Drom - Armour Merchant. In the same location as Willis, the arms merchant, down the street to the right of the city gates. *Horst - Goods Merchant. His shop is located down the main street just beyond the last set of gates to the left hand side. *Squire Ghant - Arena Master of Laria. The arena cannot be accessed from the city streets. You must do so from the initial menu when you enter the city. Tournaments Tournaments in Laria are very much a melee orientated affair, with every combatant armed with any of the following equipment: One Handed Swords, Two Handed Swords, Shields, Axes, Lances and (the lucky few) Horses. Some combatants will spawn with horses and some without, though as always its probably in your best interests to gain a horse at the first opportunity to increase your chances of surviving. It may be worth noting that Laria plays home to many Rangers of the Clarion Call and thus tournaments may be a degree more difficult if these skilled warriors choose to compete. A fairly simple tournament overall, just get in close, hit hard and dont neglect your blocks and victory shouldn't be too hard to achieve. Category:Locations